


Royal Couple, The

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-25
Updated: 2003-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A dramatazition and continuation of the end scene in 311 with Brian and Justin breaking down the backroom door at Babylon.





	Royal Couple, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Author's Notes: Kind of fluffy and silly, but with hot sex. 

**********************

One of the many things that this relationship, or whatever it is with Brian has taught me, is that it really is all about presentation. Brian had marketed himself into this package that earned him the reputation as the King Of Liberty Avenue. Through various forms of shaking the asses of the patrons that lived here, that title was bestowed upon him. The one time that I decided to package myself to get Brian's attention and shake my own ass, those same patrons crowned me the King Of Babylon. 

So there we were, standing side by side as a couple when we entered the Babylon castle, that belonged to me, in the wonderful land of Liberty Avenue, that belonged to him. We were royalty, ready to rage a war for the commoners of our kingdom.

Of course, these were my thoughts and my colorful words, not his. The thought of us being royalty would make him laugh hysterically. But I tend to be a little on the romantic side, so that's how I saw it. 

We dressed for the battle, of course, and brought the needed weapon. I was dressed in a tight-fitting, short-sleeved gray sweater and a black, wool jacket that was long enough to cover my perfect ass. Wouldn't want to drive the boys insane. There was only one man that I wanted to notice my perfectly shaped bubblebutt, and he already owned it. 

The owner of my ass stood beside me as we surveyed our domain. God, he looked so hot. He was wearing his black leather jacket over a black button-up silk shirt that hugged his body just right. He was dressed all in black, like an evil war lord, but he was anything but. He was my dark knight and their King, and with that sledge hammer thrown over his shoulder, he was our savior. My chest swelled and my dick twitched from just looking at him. This hero was all mine, and I was so proud of him. 

Just as it should be when royalty enters a room, the crowd parted like the Red Sea for us to pass, and all eyes moved to catch a glimpse of us as we walked by. Brian was in front and I filed in behind him. I swear we were walking on a red carpet. It was so surreal. Brian walked with determination, his head straightforward, his shoulders squared. He had a saunter about him when he walked across the room. It was downright sexy. His hips twisted ever so slightly, his feet pressed up just a touch with each step and his free arm swung more than usual. He wanted them to watch us, to see what he was carrying and where he was headed. 

Like I said, it's all in the presentation, and the presentation that was walking in front of me was making me fucking hot. 

When we reached our destination Brian stopped, turned around and waited for me to join him. This was his show but I'd led his heart to this performance. I was his muse and he wouldn't have continued without me by his side. I had earned my crown in my own right and was worthy of his respect and admiration. This was our kingdom, we would do this together. It was incredibly romantic, even though Brian would never admit it. 

As I approached my knight, I looked into his smoldering, hazel eyes and my breath caught in my throat. He was so sexy. He returned my gaze and I swear he saw something when he looked at me. He seemed proud of me too. Did he see me as his knight, his savior? My heart flip-flopped in my chest.

He held out the sledge hammer and I took it with both hands. I kind of felt like an assistant taking props from the masterful magician, awaiting his next trick. Trick. Ugh! A bad choice of words. He wouldn't be performing with the usual tricks tonight, that was for sure. He took off his jacket and handed it to me. I shifted the weapon to one hand and reached for the jacket with the other. Black leather. He's always so sexy in leather. He pushed his sleeves up past his elbows. 'Nothing up my sleeve,' the masterful magician said in his movements. It's all about presentation, remember, and he was definitely working it right. The hardening of my dick told me that I was responding to the show. He took the sledehammer out of my hands, turned and faced our nemesis. 

Our nemesis was a big, metal door sealed shut with a padlock. It blocked our way into the Land of Lechery. On the other side of that door was our sexual freedom. Our freedom to suck and fuck. The door was a worthy opponent, having taken prisoners all over the land, but we'd had enough. We had to start our counterattack somewhere and since the Babylon castle was the most symbolic of Liberty Avenue, we chose there. It was meant to make a statement to the commoners. They had crowned the right ones as their kings, we would not let them down. 

As Brian approached the door, I could have sworn I'd seen it tremble with fear. He placed the hammer to the lock, taking aim. It was a warning. 'You see what's coming, don't you?' My knight, my strong and fearless knight, lifted the hammer over his head. It was so hot. My heart was pounding as I slowed everything down in my mind. I wanted this vision to last forever. His arms lifted the hammer over his head. I licked my lips and swallowed in anticipation. His body reared forward and the hammer came down in full force. The door quivered and quaked at the impact as the lock broke and its protective shield fell to the ground.

The agony of defeat must be an awful feeling, but I didn't really care. Call me heartless, but that door didn't deserve my pity and I wasn't about to give it. I was too caught up in the thrill of victory. It tasted so sweet. My right to suck and fuck had been freed. My dick jumped for joy, it had been freed too.

Brian turned around to face me and he arched one of those amazing eyebrows. I love it when he does that. It's so sexy. He didn't say anything out loud but his slight smirk seemed to say everything. I was so proud of him and he knew it. He turned back to the still shaken door and kicked it open. Remember, no pity. This opponent deserved to be taken down.

The King of Liberty Avenue was victorious. He turned to face his people and shouted for all to hear, "The backroom is reopened, boys!" 

The people cheered with a loud roar. My dick cheered in my pants. My whole body felt liberated. My knight approached me with his mouth slightly open. I wanted to be inside that mouth so bad. Thank God, he felt the same way. He still held the weapon at his side, but with his free hand he grabbed me behind my neck and pulled me to him for a crushing kiss. The feeling of being manhandled can be so intoxiating. I became lost in the war that raged inside of me as his tongue dueled with mine. I didn't care who won or lost. The battle itself was sheer heaven. 

Just as harshly as he had grabbed me for the kiss, he retreated without warning. I opened my eyes to find his fixed on me. He held his arm out and motioned towards the defeated door. It almost looked like a bow for royalty to pass by and I guess it was. He wanted me to go first, to lead the way into our reclaimed land. It was appropriate for so many reasons. I was the King of this Babylon castle afterall, and I had guided his heart to fight this battle. I convinced him that his crown had been bestowed upon him for a reason. The people of Liberty Avenue had placed faith in him as their King and he had to start acting like it or risk being over-thrown. 

Yes, it was my turn to lead. I was no longer his trusty assistant. My heart lept at the implications of his gesture. His actions spoke volumes to me. He was proud of me. I turned and walked towards the doorway and I felt his presence right behind me. My body shivered as the crowd fell in behind their kings and we walked through the doorway, into the Land of Lechery.

I heard a clank and I knew Brian had discarded his weapon. The strength in the toss made my dick twitch again. As I strolled down the long hallway, my whole body was reeling. My mind was high on victory, my heart was full of all the romantic gestures and my cock was rock hard, reacting to my knight's hard fought battle. All I could think about was that it was time for the celebration of sucking and fucking to begin. My heart was racing, my breathing heavy and I was almost dizzy with anticipation. 

As soon as I reached the main area of the backroom I moved to the middle then turned around and attacked Brian with the same force that he had used on our enemy. I tossed his jacket onto the ground, an act that I was sure he would punish me for later, but I needed both of my hands free. My dick slammed into his as my right arm snaked around his waist and my left hand grabbed at the nape of his neck. Instantly I pulled him down so that his mouth covered mine. My tongue demanded entrance and he happily obliged. My arms and hands flailed about his body as everything intensified. I was so fucking gone and I felt him start to loose control as well. 

He broke from the kiss, gasping for air. My eyes flew open to find lust and need illuminating from his. He removed my arms from around his body, grabbed the collar of my coat and jerked it open and off my shoulders. I scrambled to get my arms free from the sleeves and let it drop to my feet. Free from the confines of the restrictive wool, my hands returned to their previous task. They wanted to feel skin and Brian was wearing entirely too many articles of clothes. 

My hand made a beeline to the top button of Brian's shirt. The silk felt so soft against my fingers, but it had to go. I was on a mission for skin and it was in my way. My fingers were shaking and the buttons just weren't cooperating. Brian sensed my struggle, removed my hands, replacing them with his own and leaned in for another mind-blowing kiss. When we parted, what seemed like a lifetime later, breathless and unsteady, I saw that Brian was struggling with the button as well. Buttons, such an elementary concept, but yet, when you're high on need and drunk with lust, they are the most complicated invention to manuver.

I'd had enough. I grabbed his shirt with both hands, one side in each and yanked. The buttons flew in all directions as the shirt ripped apart. I pulled it down and it slid to the floor. Electricity shot through me and I moved my hands to his chest, needing to touch him, only to find another shirt. A tight, black tank top. He looked so sexy in those, but fuck, another shirt! My goal was skin. I rapidly grabbed for the hem. Fuck! It was tucked in. Was there nothing easy? I pulled harder and he raised his arms over his head as mine followed with the shirt in tow. Aaaah skin. He reached for my neck. I reached for his. Our eyes locked. We were both so hungry. We pulled towards each other, our mouths hung open. I saw his tongue peek out as he moved closer. Oh, God! I closed my eyes and let him take me away. His mouth covered mine. His tongue searched for companionship. I was gone again.

I pulled away from the kiss breathless and dizzy, feeling the urgent need to move things along. We didn't bust that door down to stand here in the middle of the room kissing. I moved my hand down to the outline of his cock and squeezed. He rewarded me with a deep growl. I swirled my tongue around a nipple, flattened it firm against his chest and licked from sternum to navel as I fell to my knees. Feeling the bulge in my hand throb, I released it needing both hands to peel Brian out of the rest of his clothing. Before I had even one button undone, strong hands wrapped around my arms and pulled me to my feet. I was confused and didn't understand why he stopped me. I could tell by the look on his face that he wanted it as much as I did.

"Brian, I want a taste," I told him as my hands continued to set his cock free.

"Not here," he said, turning his head around to survey the room. 

I was still a little confused. The King of Liberty Avenue had suddenly become shy? He knew by the look on my face what I was thinking. He looked me in the eye, cocked his head to the side, pushed his tongue into his cheek (I love it when he does that) and replied, "It's not that, SonnyBoy." He looked around the room again. "I need to lean on something." He got behind me, leaned his chin on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "You see that over there?" My eyes followed his finger to a chair in the corner of the main room.

"Brian, there's already somebody sitting in it," I whined in protest. I normally don't whine because I know it drives him crazy and he gets enough of that from his best friend, but, damn, I was horny. I wanted his dick in my mouth, NOW.

"It's Ok, come on," he said as he stuck his fingers down the front of my pants and dragged me over to the chair.

Again, we were treated like the kings that we were. 

A big bear was sitting in the chair and saw us approach. He tapped the shoulder of the cute, young twink that was eagerly bouncing up and down on his cock and the twink instantly stopped when he turned and saw us standing there. They both quickly stood up and backed away. The cute guy turned to us and said, "Thanks, guys. What you did means a lot to all of us." 

Of course, my heart swelled with pride again, but Brian seemed to take it all in stride. He nonchalantly replied, "No problem, Todd. You better run along now, your bear is starting to growl." And just like that, the chair was ours. Being royalty sure had its priviledges.

I turned to face Brian and repeated the same arm gesture toward the chair as he had given to me towards the defeated door. He plopped down, pulling me with him. I landed on top of him, dick to dick and face to face. I wasted no time getting back to business. 

After sticking my tongue down his throat for a full five minutes, I moved on, leaving him panting and in need. Making quick work of his buttons and zipper, I released his throbbing erection into my grasp. My mouth was watering, in desperate need of a taste so I dove down and took his leaking cock in my mouth as far as I could. My lips nestled in the course hairs and his cock massaged my throat. I moaned, sending shockwaves through his dick that caused Brian to instinctively raise his hips and cry out, "Oh God." I moved my hands to his slender hips to still him as I worked my magic. 

He had one arm draped over his eyes and the other guided his long fingers to the back of my head. He fisted and pulled at my hair, released it then combed this fingers through it and fisted and pulled it again. It was like his hand was fucking my hair. I loved how it felt. It sent shivers through my body, making me work even harder to please the throbbing member that filled my mouth. I wrapped my lips tighter, sucked harder and bobbed up and down faster. 

It got harder and harder to keep Brian still. He was gasping constantly. The faster I bobbed, the faster he panted and the harder he pulled my hair. His body felt like it was on fire and his dick was scolding hot in my mouth. I needed him to cum just to extinguish the flames.

I felt his orgasm approaching as his cock began to pulsate against my tongue. I took one last dive, engulfed the entire length, relaxed my throat and swallowed hard around the head. That was it. I felt two strong hands on either side of my head as my hair was twisted and tugged from both sides. I heard the muffled cries of my lover and tasted the sweet cum that shot from his slit and filled my mouth. This was my reward and I wanted it all. I swallowed again and again and when I felt the last burst enter my mouth, I savored it, wanting that sweet taste to stay with me. I rolled my cum-slicked tongue around his painfully sensitive dick and made his hips buck wildly as he tried to escape the torture. 

Releasing his dick from my mouth, I bolted to straddle his hips and leaned in close to his face. I licked his lips with my tongue, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and let me inside. Our tongues danced together as I gave him a taste of his seed then pulled away with one last lick across his lips and leaned my forehead against his. He swallowed his gift and moaned at the taste. How very sexy. Our eyes locked and small smiles formed on our mouths. 

We had both gone to heaven for a time and forgot our surroundings. We were quickly reminded, however, when we heard the cheers and applause. Our foreheads broke contact and quickly turned to see what was causing the commotion. Much to my horror and Brian's delight, it appeared that the commotion was us. Everyone in the main part of the backroom had evidently watched the King of Babylon pleasure the King of Liberty Avenue. I felt the heat of my embarrassment blush across my face and quickly buried my head into Brian's chest. I felt his strong arms wrap around me, offering protection, but I also felt a vibration deep in his belly and I knew he was laughing. I lifted my head to look at his face. I must have still been red from the horror because out of compassion for my feelings, he tried hard to stifle his smile.

"Briiiiaaaannnn!" I whined and his left eye fluttered as he cringed at the sound.

"What's the matter Sunshine, you don't like to receive praise for your talent? What kind of artist are you?" he asked, but not really expecting an answer.

Wanting to wipe the smile off his face, I decided to turn the tables a bit. I leaned down, licked his lips, nipped at his jaw and ear and expelled a hot breath against his neck. When he wrapped his arms around me tighter I knew I had his attention. "You want to give them a show and let them praise your talent?" I asked seductively. Brian moaned. "I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me, right here, right now," I purred and nibbled on his ear one more time then sat up to wait for this reply. The hardening bulge underneath my ass gave me my answer. 

He released his hold on me, moved his hands to my thighs, patted them firmly and said, "Get up." I lept off his lap as my ass tightened and my heart skipped a beat at the thought of what was to come. I was so excited. He stood up right in front of me, wrapped his arms around me again, gripped my ass and pulled me to him. The rock hard bulge in my pants greeted his with enthusiasm. "I'll demonstrate my talent, but this ass..." he growled as he squeezed each cheek in his hands, "...is for my praise only. We have to find some privacy." 

The implication of his words made my heart jump in my chest. He took ownership, and as stupid as it may sound, I was really glad that he felt that way. I didn't want to think about romance or anything, but with Brian I have to read between the lines and that was pretty damn close to being one of the sweetest things he had ever said to me. I showed my appreciation by showering his face with kisses. He lifted me up so I wrapped my legs around his waist and continued to kiss him.

He carried me out of that room, down another long hallway and into another room that had plastic strips hanging down from the ceiling. He walked to the far end of the room through the last set of the make-shift curtains and set me down as he met my mouth in a passionate kiss. It was soft and loving at first but quickly grew in intensity. My head started spinning as my desire to have him inside me grew into an aching need. 

He pulled away from the kiss, bent down, unbuttoned my pants and yanked them down to my knees. My cock flung out and hit him square in the face. He nuzzled his nose between my balls as my cock laid against his cheek. I felt myself swoon and I grabbed hold of his shoulders for support. He always took in deep breaths when his nose was anywhere near my dick. Knowing that he loved my smell was such a turn on. He licked from base to tip in one fluid motion with his tongue, greedily taking in the precum that leaked from my slit. He gently sucked on the head of my cock, pulled off of it with a "pop" and kissed the tip. Spinning me around he spread my cheeks apart and buried his face in my ass. 

My mind went blank of any coherent thought when I felt his warm tongue enter me. I reached my hands up and placed them flat against the wall. His hand grabbed hold of my cock and he pumped it in rhythm with his tongue. Everytime I was close to cumming, his hand and tongue would stop just long enough to calm me down. It was torture, but he knew I didn't want to cum until his dick was inside me and he wasn't finished playing with me yet. 

I was paralyzed in ecstasy. Any sudden movements on my part would have sent me over the edge so I gave him total control. I trusted him to know when and how I wanted to reach orgasm and I trusted that he would get me there when he was ready. It felt so good to turn my body over to him to do as he wished. Being manhandled can be so sexy.

Brian took great care of his possessions and my ass was no different. He alternated the pleasures, which took me to the precipice and then reeled me back in. His hardened tongue dove deep inside me while his hand pumped my cock. Closer to the edge. Then he switched. Two of his spit slicked fingers from one hand plunged deep into my ass while two fingers of the other hand pinched at my cock head. Reeled back in. Switch. Tongue diving. Hand pumping. Switch. Fingers plunging and pinching. I was moaning and then whimpering. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. Such sweet torture.

Finally, I mustered the strength to talk but all I could get out was, "Brian, please." He had been waiting for me to beg so when I did he halted his assault, stood up, squeezed me around my waist then kissed my neck and whispered next to my ear, "You ready for me?" I couldn't answer. I leaned back against his shoulder and nodded my head. 

He removed one hand from around my waist and held the base of his cock. He guided the head between my ass cheeks and teased my hole. It quivered and begged to be filled as he used his other hand to reach into his pocket for a condom. He placed the package between his teeth which were still right by me ear. When he ripped it open, the teasing sound of the tearing foil vibrated through my head, sending a signal straight to my dick and my hole that the time was near.

"Brian," purred from my lips again. He loved it when I said his name so he rewarded me with another kiss on my neck. I felt his teasing dick leave me so he could cover it with the latex disc, then it returned. He placed both hands on my hips and pulled me back onto just the head of his sheathed cock. I gasped instinctively and he paused for me to adjust. I didn't want to wait so I wriggled my hips immediately, giving him permission to take me the rest of the way. He pushed my hips forward just slightly then pulled back full force, burying his entire length deep inside my warm hole. 

Instead of holding me still and using his hips to fuck my ass, he used me to fuck his dick. He stood still and used his grip on my hips to push and pull me forward and back on his cock. This created such a different sensation throughout my body. It was like I was in control of the fucking but it was really him. Self-masturbation without all the effort. My head dropped, my mouth hung open, my lungs heaved in my chest and my body tingled all over. I was so close already and he knew it.

He reached around with one hand, grabbed my aching cock and began jerking me off. Moans and incoherent words escaped from my lips immediately. 

"Talk to me, Justin," he said as he tugged harder on my dick and plunged deeper into my ass. 

My head flew back against his shoulder, lost at the sound of his voice saying my name. He licked and sucked on my neck. I tried to speak, but no words came out. My mouth was moving and sounds were coming out, but they were just grunts and groans. He increased his speed.

"Justin," he barked, then bit my neck and I hurled head first into my orgasm. 

"Briiiiaaaaannnnn!" I screamed as my body stiffened and my ass clamped down on his dick. My orgasm came in unbelieveable waves, shooting streams of cum against the backroom wall. His dick fought to stay inside of me and with just a few more deep thrusts, Brian came inside my ass, filling the condom to capacity. He released my softening dick from his hand, wrapped his arms tightly around my chest and held onto me as he rode out the waves.

Exhausted, he leaned into me, catching me off guard and we crashed into the wall with a thud. We allowed the wall to hold us up as we tried to calm our pounding hearts and regulate our breathing.

Brian pulled out of me and discarded the condom. He put his t-shirt back on, tucked it inside his pants and zipped them up. He turned me around and planted a kiss on my mouth as he leaned down to pull up my pants. He took great care adjusting my cock before he zipped and buttoned it away. He pulled my sweater taut, smoothed it out then gave me one more kiss and said, "There, good as new." A small smirk played across his mouth. I wasn't sure what this new gesture was all about, but it made me smile. 

I watched him as he straightened his own clothes and ran his fingers through his hair. He was so sexy. He noticed that I was watching him. He draped his arm around my shoulders and guided me back down the hallway to the main room, grabbing our coats off the floor as we walked through. I'm actually surprised that they were still there, but he seemed to have expected them to be. 

He stopped at the entrance, took one last look at the defeated door then glanced around my castle and saw all the happiness among his people. He squeezed my shoulder, kissed my temple and said, "It's all in the presentation, Justin. Look around. We're the hottest couple here. Don't you feel like royalty?"

Did I just hear him right? Couple? Royalty? 

My head swooned at his words. God, he's sexy.


End file.
